Harry's Promise
by me655
Summary: Harry makes a promise in his final year that will affect his future. Ten years later, the promise comes back to haunt him. Please read and give good reviews!
1. Victory and Return

Unfortunately, I'm not as brilliant as J.K. Rowling as none of these characters belong to me…except for the obvious few that have been made up.

Title: Harry's Promise

Rating: PG-13 Because then nobody will read it and there is going to be a bit of language.

Summary: Harry makes a promise in his final year that will affect his future. Ten years later, the promise comes back to haunt him. Please read and give good reviews! 

Main Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Olivia Grand

As you probably already know, Harry Potter is not your average boy. So it wasn't strange for the people watching him to see a seventeen-year-old dodge a flying black ball on a broomstick. They gasped, not with surprise and awe, but with anticipation as he made a graceful dive, his hand outstretched. The scarlet robes behind him made annoying flapping noises, and he could see Draco getting closer, gaining speed. They raced to the glinting gold ball. It seemed like slow motion as Harry clasped his hand around it and landed on the ground, cheering.

The crowd whooped with delight as they flooded out to the stadium. Those in robes that weren't green were excited, but the ones with green robes were skulking about, hissing at the excited Quidditch fans who swarmed around Harry. One in particular.

A girl with bushy brown hair and a shining smile. Harry's girlfriend Hermione. She was proud of Harry for having won the Quidditch Championship and the House Cup. He was proud of her for having achieved the title of Valedictorian (though he wasn't surprised). He put his arm around her and cheered. A tall, red-headed wizard clapped him on the back and cheered with him. Ron Weasley, who was sweating from the effort to keep bludgers off of his best friend's back while he won the game, was just as proud to be on the team and to be best friends with Harry Potter.

"Way to go Harry!" said the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore.

"Thanks Professor!" Harry said, smiling again.

He, Hermione and Ron traipsed away from the crowd to the edge of the forbidden forest. Hermione and Harry clung to each other happily and comfortably. Ron, who didn't currently have a girlfriend, wasn't fazed by the PDA. In fact he was quite used to it. Nor did it bother him that he had once dated Hermione. It didn't matter though, because that had been fifth year for only three weeks. Then Ron had met Olivia Grand, who was a transfer student from America. They ended up together and dated all through fifth and sixth year, then through some of seventh. Then Olivia Grand moved away. Back to America.

Hermione and Harry had been together for three months now. They were happy as can be, but Harry sometimes felt that Hermione was still hurting from Ron's rejection. Who knew? Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she missed the relationship she and Ron had, even after so long. Ron however, didn't notice because he was too busy writing Olivia letters every day. 

"Great game Harry!" Ron said, smiling.

Hermione's heart skipped when she saw Ron smile, but she covered up this feeling by kissing Harry's cheek and saying, "You did wonderfully! This game's going down in the books. 290 to 300, honestly Harry! That was an amazing save!"

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done any of it without you." Harry said modestly. 

Just then, the great form of Hagrid, the caretaker, loomed into view. Beside him was a slimmer, slighter figure who was much shorter. 

"Ron! Got a lil' summat fer ya!" Hagrid said, pushing the smaller person forward.

It was Olivia Grand. Hermione's heart instantly dropped, but she pasted on a smile to save face. Neither Harry, Ron, or Olivia need know that she still had feelings for Ron. Ron whooped and scooped Olivia up in a huge hug. Olivia squealed and hugged Ron back, kissing his cheeks and nose.

"I missed you so much!" Ron exclaimed, setting Olivia down.

"I missed you much more!" Olivia cried.

Harry looked at Olivia. When she'd left, she had been a sickly pale color and her hair had been long and somewhat stringy. The last month before she'd moved away, something had gone wrong with Olivia. But now she looked like her old self instead of the skinny, ghoulish girl that she'd turned into.

Olivia had grown and inch or so. She was now about five feet, six inches. Harry guessed that she was about 120 pounds or so, which put her on the thin side, but she looked healthy. Her hair was shinier. Now it looked like its normal chesnut color instead of the ugly dull brown color it had been. Her complexion was darker and her eyes had their glint back to them. Harry could not guess what had gone wrong and what had made her look so much better. He supposed getting away from whatever it was had healed her.

"Hello Olivia." Harry said, smiling.

"Hi Harry! Hermione! I missed you both as well!" Olivia said, flashing her white smile.

Harry felt a small pang somewhere in him. But it might have been from Hermione resting her head on his shoulder, not from Olivia smiling. He hugged Hermione closer. 

"I see you two have found a match." Olivia said, winking. 

She'd been gone already when Hermione and Harry had gotten together. It wasn't what Hermione had planned. She'd wanted Ron, but then things just went the way they did and she and Harry found themselves in the library, kissing behind Encyclopedia of Mushrooms.

Now Olivia was back. What would happen? Hermione hoped she'd go away and not come back ever. She'd already ruined things once, and Hermione had the feeling that Olivia Grand would ruin things again.


	2. Sighs

The next day, classes resumed. Olivia was placed in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's classes, much to Hermione's dismay. Harry figured something was wrong with Hermione. He'd known for a long time now that she missed Ron and wanted him back. There was nothing he could do for her, or his breaking heart.

So that morning in Transfiguration, instead of watching Hermione stare at Ron, Harry stared at Olivia. She was sitting with Lavender and Parvati, laughing over something. Harry couldn't help but think about how pretty she looked that day. Hermione didn't notice that she didn't have Harry's attention, but Ron did.

After class, Ron approached Harry and pulled him aside.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked.

"What are you getting at?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

"You were staring at Olivia all through class. Are you not dating Hermione anymore, and you've decided to go after someone I like?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, "Well Ron, you're more dense than I thought. Hermione doesn't want me, she wants…never mind. I'm not going after Olivia, I was just thinking, okay?"

"Fine. But don't say you weren't warned." Ron said, punching Harry playfully.

"Yep." Harry said, watching Hermione and Olivia walking ahead of them.

"So…not to sound nosey or anything, but who does Hermione want?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answered, pretending he didn't hear the question. Ron clapped him on the back comfortingly. It was obvious that Harry was troubled over the fact that Hermione didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Ron just wondered who it was she wanted. Little did he know…

*************************************************************

Draco Malfoy swaggered into potions and "bumped" into Olivia.

"Oops. Sorry, Olivia." he said, smiling.

Ron bent down to get the books Olivia had dropped, handed them to her, and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her into class. He glared at Draco the whole way. Olivia, however, did not notice any of the gestures she was receiving by the boys. 

Instead, she was watching Harry, noticing him. She slyly looked out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't really thought much of him until she'd seen him play Quidditch the day before. Of course, it was out of the question. He and Hermione were obviously happy together, and she had Ron still. 

Though they had decided not to be a couple for awhile, and to see others during that while, Ron was still protective and jealous. Olivia enjoyed his company a lot and still had feelings for him, but with all that went on the year before, she couldn't bear to put Ron or herself through anything.

Harry watched Olivia as she sat behind him, next to Ron. He sighed, and looked over at Hermione, who was red in the face, and reading her copy of Amazing Witches of the 11th Century upside down. Harry had decided to just let her go and talk to Ron about it. Of course, Ron might think Harry was just saying things so he could get to Olivia. It would be typical Ron.

"Harry! Harry!" came the voice of Olivia from behind Harry in the hall.

Harry turned and stopped in the corridor to wait for Olivia to catch up.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I just need to ask you something." Olivia said.

"Go ahead, ask me anything. I have plenty of time." Harry rambled.

"Okay. What I want to know is, are you and Hermione doing okay?" 

Harry pulled Olivia into an empty classroom and prepared to tell her the whole aching story.


	3. Uh Oh

As Harry was pouring out the whole story, Olivia was having comprehension problems. She felt guilty for not telling her friends what was happening with her when they so readily explained their misfortunes to her. Harry spilled about how Olivia had interrupted Ron and Hermione's relationship, and how Hermione didn't really want Harry, she wanted Ron. Olivia bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry." she said almost inaudibly.

"It's not your fault, though. I guess it's just…well, we can't play the Blame Game because it wouldn't make any difference." Harry sighed.

Olivia hugged Harry in a friendly manner. Harry was taken aback, but then hugged her as well. Soon…it wasn't just hugging. Olivia kissed Harry, who in turn, kissed her back. They saw fireworks, but that could have just been because Harry's wand started to send up red sparks from being jostled.

Harry threw the wand aside and apologized to Olivia, who was red. She started towards the door saying, "This can't be right…can it?" 

"Maybe." Harry whispered.

"Well…we _did_ see fireworks. In a way." Olivia laughed.

Harry chuckled and said, "So I guess maybe this isn't a mistake?" 

"No. But…what about Ron and Hermione?" 

"Ron would be plenty mad…but I think Hermione would cure that." 

"You have a point. Let's think…I'll talk to Ron, you talk to Hermione." Olivia said.

"Wait! We can't just up and break off everything after three days upon your arrival. Let's wait awhile."

"What?" Olivia asked, perplexed.

"Come back here in a week at midnight. We'll see if we still feel the same way. Then we'll wait one more week and make the break." Harry said.

Olivia rubbed her forehead and shook her hair around, "No. That's too long. If there's still a spark, we'll do it right away. That way we won't have to wait."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Okay. So in a week, we meet at midnight. If there's something still…we'll break off everything else." 

Olivia smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. As she turned away, Harry grabbed her by the waist and they kissed for real. Olivia flushed and pushed him away.

"Don't make this any worse." she said.

"Worse?" Harry asked.

"The anticipation! I don't want to wait, but I will. You kissing me will only make it seem longer." she said.

"Oh…sorry." Harry said.

Olivia extended her hand and Harry shook it. She then strode out of the room and left Harry to collect his wand.

*************************************************************

Ron sat at a table in the common room, sucking at his quill. The words weren't coming that easily. He was writing a letter to Olivia, telling her his true feelings. He set the tip of the pen to the paper, slouched back in the chair and closed his eyes.

It was midnight, and Ron was tired. Sleep overtook him within a few seconds. At first, the sleep was dreamless. Then, Ron dreamed:

__

He was standing in a dark room, and he could see the door, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach it. He called for help, but nobody heard. The door opened, and this time when he ran to it, it became closer. He knew what he desired most was at the door…and he had to get there lest it get away.

He finally reached the door, which was only opened a crack. Ron's misperception had made it seem that it was wide open. He touched the doorknob and thrust the door open.

Light flooded into the room, and he saw a graceful, girl's figure before him. He reached out and took the figure's hand. He drew her close and bent to kiss her. Then he saw her face…

It was Hermione

Ron bolted awake and looked at his paper. He'd been writing while he was asleep, and he'd scratched out the top part of his letter, and his subconscious had written a beautiful letter to Hermione. It was full of him expressing his feelings of love to her.

Ron shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and took a deep breath. What did it mean, anyway? Did he still have feelings for Hermione? Is that why he was dreaming? Or was it just a weird coincidence? 

Just then, Hermione came downstairs. She was fully dressed and for the first time, Ron noticed that it was daylight. 

"Ron? What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked.

Ron crumpled the paper up so that Hermione couldn't see it, "Erm…fell asleep trying to write a report." 

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Hermione?" 

"Yes?"

Ron swallowed and decided to ask it, "Have you ever wondered if there was something left in our relationship?"

Hermione looked away, turned red, and decided to tell him too, "Yes. All of the time."

"Really? Because I just had this dream…and I wrote this letter while I was asleep." Ron said, handing her the crumpled paper.

Hermione read it and tears came to her eyes. Ron swallowed, wondering if he'd made a mistake. But Hermione got up and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Ron muttered.

Hermione shushed Ron and kissed him. It turned into the situation Harry and Olivia had found themselves in earlier the last night. Only Ron was the one who pulled away from Hermione. 

"Harry…" he said.

And Harry had been standing, watching them.

A/N: OOOOH! Whatever shall happen? Tune in for the next chapter to find out.


	4. A Big Descision

A/N: We left off with Harry catching his girlfriend, Hermione, kissing his best friend, Ron. Though Harry was just kissing Ron's almost girlfriend! So…what'll happen? READ ON!

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in complete terror. His expression was unreadable and they couldn't tell what would happen. Then, he just burst into hysterical laughter.

Ron ran to Harry's side and clapped him on the back, looking weirdly at Hermione, who was just as confused as he was.

"Harry?" Hermione said cautiously.

Harry regained control. He stopped laughing and began to explain, "I knew you loved him Hermione. I just didn't know he loved you! The funny thing is…well, I kissed Olivia last night and we were planning on breaking it off with you…and here you two are, kissing each other!"

They all looked at each other, then burst into the same hysterical laughter. While they'd been cheating, it was sickeningly ironic and funny. Harry and Ron playfully punched each other and yelled sarcastic obscenities for stealing one another's girls. Then Harry and Hermione hugged, agreeing that there'd never been anything and that they'd both be okay.

Then Olivia came downstairs, staring on at the odd scene. Hermione hugged her and told her the whole story. Soon, all four of them were laughing. 

"So…I guess we can all double date to Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. Except we'll be needing some alone time." Harry said, slipping his arm across Olivia's shoulders.

"Hmm…us too." Ron said.

The jokes continued through breakfast. They were all so excited for each other and there were no jealous feelings that Harry thought would exsist. Everyone around them was confused. They were especially confused when Harry and Olivia left the table together, arms linked. The four were the talk of the day.

*************************************************************

****

Fastforward: Graduation Day

The year had passed quickly, and it finally came to graduation day. Hermione was Salutorian, and Harry was Valedictorian. The speeches were made, tears were shed, diplomas distributed, and hands shook. Then, they all tossed up their wizard hats and went back to get ready for the Post-Graduation Ball.

Hermione and Olivia had snuck to Hogsmeade together to get dress robes. Hermione's was an orchid color and made of a rich silk. Very expensive. Olivia's robes were made of a thinner, light blue material, that looked like water flowing about her. Olivia had done up Hermione's hair into a high ponytail of springy curls. Olivia's hair had been oiled to look sleek, sprinkled with glitter, and Hermione added a few blonde highlights for affect. 

"We'll look better than everyone there." Olivia said, putting on the weird stuff Hermione called "eyeshadow".

"Yes…but not if you get that eyeshadow on your forehead." Hermione said, seizing the makeup tool from Olivia, who had no clue how to use it.

Harry and Ron didn't take so long. They both had new robes. Harry's was a fern color and Ron's was a azule. They waited for a full half hour before the girls emerged. Then they made their way to the dance.

Harry hadn't told anyone, but he'd been sought out a week earlier with a job offer at the ministry. They wanted him to be in the Dark Arts Defense League. Harry had arranged a conference with Dumbledore, who agreed that it would be best suited for Harry's talents. So Harry took the job.

He planned to propose to Olivia that night, though she'd have to wait a few years for him. Harry was unsure how long "a few years" really was. But he was certain that it was the right night to propose. 

He and Olivia danced for awhile. With each song, Harry pulled her farther from the middle of the dance floor, and closer towards the exit. Then he pulled her to the garden.

"Why do you want to be out here?" Olivia asked.

Harry smiled and sat down on the bench. Olivia followed. They snogged for a bit, then Harry got down on his knees.

Olivia began to cry as Harry slipped a beautiful ring on her finger. He'd secured the ring from Dumbledore, as it had belonged to his mother. It had small rubies implanted all over the band, and there were two sapphires that budded out of the ring, and in the middle was a diamond. It wasn't garish as I have described it, but subtle. 

"Olivia, I love you. You know that. I would wait forever for you if I had to…and I do. I've taken a job in the Dark Arts Defense League, and I have to go away for a few years, but I want to know that you will wait for me too. So, Olivia Grand. Will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Olivia burst into tears and sobbed…

A/N: What will Olivia say? Tune in next chapter!


	5. Goodbye

A/N: We left Harry and Olivia just after Harry proposed to her…and we have yet to find out her answer…but first, let's look in upon Ron and Hermione!

Ron and Hermione hadn't stopped dancing all night. It was as if they were glued to one another. Ron had noticed that Harry and Olivia weren't in the room, but he hardly cared. The girl he truly loved was here with him. Then he saw Draco coming.

Draco tapped Ron's shoulder and said, "I'm cutting in Weasley."

Ron, not wanting a fight, stepped back, but not before kissing Hermione. He just wanted Draco to remember who Hermione was going with. He was pleased to see that Hermione kept herself a distance away from Draco as they danced, and looked in Ron's direction repeatedly. Ron chuckled to himself.

Then Draco turned Hermione around, reached down, and pinched her rear. Ron couldn't contain himself, he went nuts. 

"YOU ASS!" he yelled.

Only, Hermione had beaten him to beating Draco. She had tackled him and was now beating the living daylights out of the guy. Ron had to lift her bodily away, but she was still kicking and throwing punches. Draco got to his feet and was taken away by Dumbledore, who wasn't very happy.

Ron hugged Hermione close and whispered, "I'm sorry" over and over….

*************************************************************

Harry was holding his breath, waiting for Olivia to answer. She finally spoke, "I will only marry you if you promise me something."

"Anything." Harry said.

"We'll only be engaged while you're gone, and you'll only love me, and you'll come for me after everything." she said.

Harry took her hand, shook it, and said, "I promise."

Then, they kissed.

*************************************************************

It wasn't a pretty day when the Hogwarts Express left for London. Harry hugged Hagrid goodbye for the last time. Hermione and Olivia were in tears. Harry shook the hands of his fellow Gryffindors and wished them the best. He was moving on. Smiling, he reflected upon everything that had happened at Hogwarts…good and bad.

The sorcerer's stone had been a most interesting start, then the chamber of secrets, and then helping his godfather escape the most awful fate of all, and then coming face to face with his worst enemy in his fourth year while participating in the the Triwizard Tournament, then fifth year, when mysteries were unveiled and Harry finally grew up, and sixth, when he discovered the secret behind the foreign exchange student, Samantha Luíz. And finally, seventh, when he fell in love with Olivia.

He wasn't so sad to say goodbye, but couldn't help but let one teardrop fall. He watched it plunge onto the platform before he stepped onto the train, which would take him from Hogwarts forever.

*************************************************************

Sirius had found a home for himself and Harry in London, near The Burrow, and near where Hermione lived. Olivia, however, lived farther away. After she'd written of her news to her parents, she, Harry, and Sirius had decided to purchase Harry and herself an apartment. 

Only a week after summer began, Harry was shipped off to Mexico to begin his training for the Dark Arts Defense League. Olivia had cried, as had Harry. She'd given him the ring to remember the promise. He wore it on his pinkie, and kissed her goodbye. And though he didn't know it…he was saying goodbye forever.

A/N: Cheesy ending to this chapter, yes, but you can stay tuned for more…I mean, we have to find out what happens to everyone! I'll have it up soon, I promise!


	6. Future

A/N: Chapter Six: **Flash Forward Ten Years**

The sun was bright in Harry's eyes, though they were closed. He sat up in his four poster, mahogany bed that he shared with his wife. Something smelled awful good…like pancakes. He loved pancakes.

Harry hopped into the shower and got ready for his morning. The baby began to cry just as he had gotten dressed. Harry, who was ecstatic about being a father, ran to get the baby. 

He held little Hermione, who looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. (A/N: Ahem…) She'd gotten them from her mother. (A/N: AHEM!) Harry carried the whining bundle of joy downstairs so he could give her a bottle.

"Morning sweetie." Harry's wife called.

"Morning, Samantha." Harry yawned, going into the kitchen where Samantha was.

Samantha Luíz…beautiful novenoregalo who Harry had fallen in love with once, was now standing before him. Harry took her left hand and examined to beautiful diamond ring he'd purchased her eight years ago, after he'd read the paper.

__

Draco Malfoy and his fiancee, a miss Olivia Grand, will be attending the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They, among other famous ones such as Harry Potter, will be donating plenty of money to the Albus Dumbledore Against the Dark Arts Fund…

Harry had thrown the paper down in a rage, now that he remembered it. He'd also thrown his mother's ring into the garden, where it would forever remain. There was nothing to steal it, as Harry had sealed the garden. 

Harry snapped back to reality and began feeding baby Hermione Virginia. Just then, his only son, Ronald Albus Potter, emerged from his room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The five-year-old had messy hair like Harry's, Samantha's complexion, and Harry's eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, had Harry's complexion, her mother's sleek, brown hair, and changing eye color. 

Both children had received some of their mother's power. They were strong, were telekinetic, Ron could shape shift, and Hermione's eyes changed color depending on her mood. These were all traits of novenoregalos. And Harry had almost forgotten that night….


	7. News and An Evil Plot

A/N: CHAPTER SEVEN COMIN' UP! 

Harry and Samantha lived in a nice, brick house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was nestled snugly in Hogsmeade. And Harry, who had passed his Apparition tests, could easily get to work. Ron and Hermione Weasley actually lived next door in a similar house, but the brick was painted white. 

Ron and Hermione had three kids, and the youngest was little Ron's age. He was named Harry! Little Ron and Little Harry were best friends. Ron and Hermione's other two children were Virginia, who was nine, and Peter, who was seven. Little Harry was five, just like little Ron. 

That day, Hermione (the older one) came over to talk to Samantha, just as Harry was leaving for work. He didn't leave until Hermione told him the news. She was expecting again! Harry and Samantha looked at each other wistfully and grinned. They wanted another one too, but they wouldn't until baby Hermione, who they fondly called 'Mione, was a bit older. 

Then Samantha started to cry. Harry, who had a foot out the door already, ran to her in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I'm going to have a baby too!" Samantha told him.

Harry sat down quickly and sighed. Then he jumped up and down with joy. 'Mione started to cry, so the ruckus had to stop and Harry had to leave for work. Life was going great.

*************************************************************

"DRACO!" Olivia yelled from her lavish bedroom.

"WHAT!" Draco hollered back from the adjoining bathroom.

"WHAT ARE THESE BILLS DOING UNDER OUR BED?" Olivia cried.

Draco strolled into the room, still fixing his hair. His face went pale when he saw the stack of bills that his wife was holding.

"Uh…" Draco was at a loss for words.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie. I was laid off!" Draco said.

"WHAT? WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GOING ALL DAY, THEN?" Olivia asked in an outrage

"Well…the pub." Draco admitted.

"WHY? WHY?" Olivia screamed, taking her hair in her hands and sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Draco said.

"How much money is left?" Olivia asked.

"Enough for us to pay the bills and resume life as paupers. Like the Weasels…" Draco sighed.

Olivia fell to her knees and sobbed. They'd have to sell the manor, sell their nice things, and all because her idiot husband got laid off. Then, she remembered something. She stopped crying and looked at Draco maliciously.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I just remembered something…" she said, licking her lips.

"What? Will it help us?" Draco asked, slipping his arm around her slim waist.

"Oh yes it will. It will. You see, Harry Potter doesn't know it, but he might just have a son." Olivia said.

"Huh?" Draco asked, letting go of her.

"Oh, he doesn't have to know it's OUR son. We can just make him believe it's his." Olivia said.

"I like the way you think. Keep talking." Draco said, pulling her towards him again.

"Well, let's just say I dress real dowdy, carry our son off to Mr. Potter's house and tell him the whole tragic story of how much I missed him since he didn't come back to me, and how you broke off the engagement. Then I'll make him remember the promise. When he proposed to me, he said he'd only love me and nobody else until he was done training. Oh this is deliciously evil." Olivia said, smacking her lips.

Draco smiled and kissed his wife. She was brilliant and beautiful. Wasn't that why he married her? Oh yes, it was. They spent the rest of the day hatching their evil plan.


End file.
